The Land of Stories
'The Land of Stories '''is an ongoing book series based on various fairy tales such as Oz written by Chris Colfer. The magical land and its characters have appeared in the series. Oz References #''The Wishing Spell (17 July 2012) #''The Enchantress Returns'' (August 6, 2013) : Dorothy appears in a dream advising Alex along with Alice of Wonderland, Lucy of Narnia, and Wendy of Neverland. #''A Grimm Warning'' (July 8, 2014) #''Beyond the Kingdoms'' (July 7, 2015) : The world is visited during chapters 12-15 as they arrive in the book version Kansas and are outside the farmhouse while Dorothy is inside fetching Toto as the cyclone hits. Landing in another part of Oz, the team only meets the Tin Woodsman before being attacked by a pack of Kalidahs but they run off realizing the heroes ran into the poppy field. The Tin Man who is not affected by the flowers gets the help of the Field mice as the team has been asleep for two days. They run past the Emerald City to get to the Witch's castle but they find it deserted. One leftover monkey named Blubo explains that a villian named Lloyd aka The Masked Man has messed with the book and recuited the Wicked Witch of the West, the Flying Monkeys, and her other creatures to enter the realm of Peter Pan. Jack and Goldilocks stay behind to protect Oz while the others head off to London. In Chapter 22, the Tin Man along with Conner and Peter Pan ends up in Sherwood Forest of Robin Hood because the Wicked Witch trapped them there. Robin then captures him fearing they were sent by the Sherriff of Nottingham. With the help of Conner and Peter Pan, they earn Robin's trust by scaring off the Sheriff's men when they attacked his camp. The world is visited again in chapter 30 as a place for the team to plan out their strategy as Llyond and his literary villians have started to invade the kingdoms within the Land of Stories. #''An Author's Odyssey'' (July 12th, 2016) : The villians including the Wicked Witch mock the Masked Man and throw food at him as he declares the captured lands as his. He threatens to kill them all but he hesitates knowing what they have done for him. The Wicked Witch along with the Queen of Hearts and Captain Hook confront him about his unfullment of their promises. He assures that he will keep them when he actually becomes Emperor. However they are angry at him and the Witch plans to have her monkeys throw him off a balcony, but instead of this they capture his son named Emmerich Himmselbach, a child he had with Little Bo Peep. He regains custody of his son as he plans to sacrifice him in order to obtain his magical blood. He travels to a story entitled'' Cemetery of the undead ''to do this, but dies after being attacked by zombies present in the story. Trivia *The co-existance of fairy tales is similar to the television series Once Upon a Time and also the adult novel Lost Girls. *The Wicked Witch has a magical umbrella that can repell water which of course is fatal to her. Category:Book series Category:Crossover Oz